Redemption Clause
This is the eighth episode of Vale, season 1. Written by Rainy. Read, enjoy, & comment! http://images.wikia.com/the-brighty-and-rainy/images/b/b0/Redemption_Clause.jpg ''Redemption Clause'' Night has already fallen by the time I finally locate Blackheart. Amazing how far one tom could get in the short time I'd taken to get on his trail. Moonlight outlined the white patches on his fur, making them glow like ivory, while the darkness consumed the black patches. Dark and light. I paused on a little hill, not sure how he would react to me. After all, it technically was my fault that he had been convicted for murder- though he was innocent, and he could've easily proved that by revealing his mint allergy... Deciding I was just confusing myself, I padded over the SpringClan border, shivering involuntarily as my paws hit the cold dust. It felt wrong to be off Clan territory, but this was important. "Blackheart?" I said softly. He inclined his ears in my direction, but didn't move. "I'm sorry." Still no reply. "Why didn't you tell them though? Why didn't you say you were allergic to mint? Why didn't you prove your innocence?" I bit my lip and padded closer. "Who are you protecting, Blackheart? Because it isn't right to protect a murderer. Even if you love them." He swallowed hard. "You don't get it, Breezepaw. It wasn't... it wasn't her fault." "Whose?" I asked gently. Stiffening, he flattened his ears and glared at me. "You're just an apprentice. I don't have to answer to you." Well, he was right there, but... "I'm just trying to get justice. It's not justice to have you banished from SpringClan, and you know it. Is this really what you want? To have everyone think you're a murderer?" "Maybe I am," he said bitterly. "We both know that's not true. So just tell me. Please?" Finally, Blackheart slumped his shoulders, as if giving up. He lifted his gaze to the stars, and I followed it, admiring the beauty of the warriors of StarClan. Despite everything, the sight never failed to sooth me and give me peace. So when Blackheart started talking, I gave a little jump, startled, before tuning in. "You have to let me tell you a story. The whole story. Then you can judge who really did wrong. Okay?" "Murder is-" "I know," he snapped. "But just let me tell you the story." Giving him a nod, I sat back against the chilly ground and nodded. "Okay. Go ahead." Blackheart took a deep breath. "This may sound really cheesy, but it started a long while back, with two toms and two she-cats. Duskwatcher, Shinecloud, Lilyshade, and me, when we were apprentices." This was going to be an interesting story. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes to listen, so that Blackheart would feel more comfortable talking. "Hey, no tom ever feels right admitting this, but... I was head over heels for Lilyshade," Blackheart said, glaring at his paws intensely. "Of course, I knew I didn't stand a chance. Even back then, I could tell where I ranked in popularity, and I wasn't anywhere near her social standing. So I hid it. She was always nice to me, you know, even when her friends weren't. She would defend me, even when Duskwatcher picked on me- and she used to like Duskwatcher at the time. Sometimes I flattered myself that she actually liked me, because she protected me; but I knew that wasn't true. Anyway, I was really sickened when Duskwatcher and Lilyshade got together. At first I thought it would just be a quick fling, but it wasn't. We became warriors, and all I could think about was that Lilyshade and Duskwatcher were going to become mates, and there would be nothing I could do about it." Here he stopped for a moment, shaking his head sorrowfully. I remained silent, my heart aching, until he was ready to go on again. "She was so happy though. I realized that maybe Duskwatcher was the one for her- anything to make her happy. But he dumped her. Just like that. And the very next day announced he was with Shinecloud. They became mates only two weeks later, after Lilyshade and Duskwatcher had been together for moons. Lilyshade was heartbroken; you know how sensitive she is. Shinecloud and her's relationship was never the same again." "But it didn't stop there. Instead of apologizing or even trying to understand what Lilyshade was going through, Shinecloud had no problem flaunting her happiness in her sister's face. Duskwatcher, Shinecloud, and I got in so many fights because I couldn't stand how miserable Lilyshade was. Of course, no one knew I was trying to defend her. They just thought I was being annoying and grouchy, like usual. And things began to change. Lilyshade and Shinecloud weren't ever best friends again, but they were able to pretend they were. Lilyshade and I grew apart through our lives, but I never forgot how I used to love her... and maybe..." He cut himself off, going on in a gruff voice, "Anyway, that brings us back to the murder." My heart began pounding as I realized where this was going. My subconscious had been right. Blackheart dug his claws deep into the ground, tearing up grass and working the dirt into a chaotic mash. "It was her. She killed Shinecloud. My Lilyshade." The tenderness with which he said the last two words nearly made me forget he was confessing the identity of someone who had killed her own sister. "But... why? She never seemed like the sort to do that." When he didn't reply, I pressed, "I know you know why she did it. You were there- at least, you saw it before anyone else did. I know you did." "I did," he sighed. "Look, I know this sounds like an unacceptable excuse to kill a cat, but Shinecloud really drove her to it. I don't know what was wrong with her, but somehow she thought it was okay to taunt Lilyshade. About Duskwatcher..." He gulped audibly, hanging his head in shame. "About me. She told Lilyshade that I was a pathetic nobody who had always loved her, and more hateful things, and Lilyshade just lost it. I saw her. She didn't even look like the same cat. She scared me almost, but then again, I was so bitterly angry at Shinecloud myself, I didn't even know what to think. And then it just happened. Shinecloud slipped, and Lilyshade leaped for her, and her claws landed-" Blackheart sighed heavily. The rest of the story was easy to fill in. "I see why you did it. But if she really deserved to be loved like you love her, she would've fessed up to the murder. She wouldn't have let you be punished for it." No reply. "That isn't love." Still nothing. "You deserve better, Blackheart." A bitter laugh. "I deserve nothing at all. Lilyshade was everything to me, and now I know I've lost her for good. Because of this. Because I betrayed her." I felt horrible. "It's for your Clan. It's the right thing." As I said the words, I knew I wasn't even sure of them anymore. "Yeah," he said resignedly, standing up. "Let's get this over with. Oh, and Breezepaw?" Wondering how I had managed to solve the case and yet ruin so many lives in the process, I glanced up. "Yeah?" The black-and-white tom stood stiffly, as if he were moons older then he was. As if I had just turned him into an elder. "Breaking Lilyshade is going to break me in half several times over," he said quietly. "But I just want you to know that it's not your fault. You did the right thing. SpringClan is lucky to have you." Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. Suddenly, I didn't want to do this. There had to be another way to get Blackheart back into the Clan. Just thinking about doing this to Lilyshade, after all she'd gone through at Shinecloud's paws- But it was the right thing to do. Deep inside, I knew that. "Come on, Blackheart," I whispered. And so, with the both of us blinking back our tears, we went to talk to Oakstar. Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about one teeny tiny problem in just walking into the SpringClan camp and asking to see Oakstar. Everyone thought Blackheart was a murderer. Which explained why as soon as we stepped in, he was pinned to the ground, and everyone came outside, accusations in their gazes. Sheepishly, I called, "Let him up! He's okay! He's with me!" "And why would they let him up because of that?" asked Hawkeye, eyebrows raised. Duskwatcher stumbled out of the warriors' den, fur rumpled with sleep. Fear set in. What if he attacked Blackheart again? And then I spotted Lilyshade among the crowd, her mint-green eyes wide. Stomach pitching nervously, I wondered if she knew what was coming. I wondered if she sensed that life as she knew it was about to be destroyed. Because I realized something. Nice as she was, Lilyshade was used to escaping. She was used to things being done for her. Well, not this time. "Let him up!" I screamed, shoving Specklepaw off of Blackheart. Stunned, he stared at me like I was crazy. Daisypaw raced to his side, then stared at me. "Where have you been, Breezepaw?" she gasped. "And what are you doing with that murderer?" Shock flared across her face. "Did he take you hostage?" Shaking my head, I raised my voice over everyone's. "He's not the murderer! It wasn't him! It was-" For a second, I considered not telling them. Just proving Blackheart innocent and not ever mentioning the true killer again. Continuing with life. But I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. "-Lilyshade," I blurted. "It was Lilyshade." Don't know what I was expecting. Shocked murmurs. Denial. Lilyshade throwing herself to the ground and screaming. Duskwatcher going insane. Blackheart breaking down. Oakstar questioning me. What I wasn't expecting was total and utter silence. And so, to fill the silence, I started talking. I told them what Blackheart had told me- though I tried to water it down in order to not make it any harder for him. I told them what Shinecloud had done, talking over Duskwatcher's shouts of outrage and disbelief. I told them that Blackheart was allergic to mint, and would never have used it to disguise his scent unless he wanted to look like a boil-covered apparition. I talked till I was breathless, and then I fell silent. Oakstar was the first to speak. "Is it true, Lionpatch? Did you know Blackheart was allergic to mint?" The medicine cat nodded his head ruefully. Taking in a shuddering breath, Oakstar took a step closer to his mate, Mintwhisker, and wrapped his tail around her, seeming to steady himself. "Lilyshade, please come forward," he ordered. Beside me, I felt Blackheart tense. The entire Clan seemed to be holding its breath. When nothing happened, Oakstar repeated, louder this time, "Lilyshade, I said come forward!" Eveningfall, one of the queens, glanced around and gasped, "She's gone!" "What?" I repeated in shock. But she had just been there! Now Oakstar looked really angry. "That's it. I don't care if it is night- we need to find her. Blackheart, Hawkeyes, you check High-Rock and the hillside. Breezepaw, Specklepaw, Yellowsun, you take the stream and that part of the woods. Minkpaw and Goldenburst, you take the rest of the woods. Find Lilyshade. Scour the entire place. We have to bring her to justice. And Blackheart," he added. The tom straightened to attention, meeting the leader's gaze. "Thank you. And I sincerely apologize for what I did to you." "That's okay, Oakstar," he mewed. "No, it's not. But thank you for accepting my apology anyway." He gave us a quick nod. "May StarClan be with you." Joining Specklepaw and his mentor Yellowsun, I broke into a run and charged out of the camp towards the stream. "Okay, you two travel to the right of the stream, and I'll take this side," Yellowsun instructed. "Make sure to be diligent; leave no stone unturned." Specklepaw and I nodded, heading towards the part of the stream she had indicated. Remembering that Lilyshade had come here once before, to wash her paws, I sniffed around the bank for any fresh scent. When that search came up dry, I called to Specklepaw, "Find anything?" "No," he called back, his voice echoing around the tree trunks since he was inside the woods. Sighing, I went back to work, but I was beginning to feel a twinge of doubt. Oakstar was only having us search our own territory. What made him think that Lilyshade would stay in SpringClan territory? She could be far, far away now. We might never find her. Wait. My nose had picked up the unmistakable scent of a cat- but not a SpringClan cat. Not Lilyshade. Was it the rogues again? Even though I knew I should remain focused on my current mission, I couldn't help following the scent trail. After all, this was different. It was on our side of the border now, and that posed a threat to Clan safety. So that was my excuse for abandoning my search for Lilyshade and wandering off course. Specklepaw was nearly out of earshot by now; I was way upstream when the trail of the rogue finally disappeared into the water. "Drat!" I muttered. I'd been so close to figuring out what these strange cats thought they were doing on our territory. Taking a quick drink at the stream, I raised my head, muzzle dripping, and nearly had a heart attack. He was there for about two seconds. A black tom, barely visible against the foliage on the other side of the stream. Only his golden eyes stood out, glowing like a pair of miniature suns. As our gazes connected, he gave me an arrogant smile, as if he knew he had startled me. Then I blinked. And he was gone. Great. That was just what I needed. Another distraction to worry my head off about. Come to think of it, why was I even out here? I should be with the rest of my patrol, searching for Lilyshade like we were supposed to be doing. "Breezepaw?" Specklepaw emerged from further down the bank. "What are you doing out here?" Though I didn't know why, I decided not to tell him about the rogue I'd seen. Besides, there was no use worrying him right now. SpringClan could worry about rogues once this whole Shinecloud fiasco was over. "Nothing," I said, shuffling my paws. "Just checking here. Because Lilyshade could be anywhere, you know." "I know," he said, glancing up at the sky ruefully. "You know, I think it's weird how Blackheart's allergy to mint is the thing that proved his innocence." Completely taken aback by that random comment, I glanced at him. "Yeah?" "Yeah. It redeemed him, even though he probably used to hate it when his paws swelled up and stuff. Ironic, isn't it?" "Um, no offense," I said cordially. "But why the heck are we talking about that right now?" Flushing, he ducked his head. "Guess you're right. We'd better get back to-" He was interrupted by a screech from Yellowsun, further downstream. "Specklepaw! Breezepaw! Come quick!" The two of us exchanged glances, poised to run. "It's her!" The End Category:Vale Category:WFW 1 Category:Action